Certainty of Spring
by BellatrixCrucioYou
Summary: Lily and James one-shot. Seventh year.


**A/N: I know it's been ages since I've posted anything and I do apologize. Here's a very short one-shot that I did while taking a break from NaNoWriMo. It's a little cheesy, but whatever. Hope you like it and Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. **

The sun shone brightly on the vast lake, creating a sort of sparkling effect as Lily Evans sat under the shade of a nearby tree, a book in hand while the crisp grass made her legs itch. The air was warm and calm. Nothing, so it seemed, could ruin the tranquility of the Hogwarts grounds, only Lily was unaware of her surroundings and was not taking in a word of what she was reading. Her mind was burdened by countless thoughts that were pulling the red head away from the beauty of everything around her. In a matter of weeks she would be completing her final day of seventh year and joining the real world. The thing was, her real world wasn't a pleasant one.

Yes, Lily had many people who loved her and would make sure she was safe, but that didn't help. Her father had died six months ago, and her mother was vulnerable. Petunia, her sister was not likely to ever speak to her in a sisterly manner ever again, and Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were rising to power quicker than anyone could have imagined. If Lily was honest with herself, she didn't want to graduate yet. It wasn't that she was unprepared, because she was willing to face whatever confronted her. No, it was the idea of leaving all of this behind. This meaning her wonderful life at Hogwarts. It was her safe haven, the place where she had learned everything about life from making new friends, to dealing with death, to falling in love.

Upon leaving, Lily would be joining the Order of the Phoenix with some of her other friends, the Marauders included. Joining the Order was important to her for reasons she couldn't altogether comprehend. Fighting for a cause was a contributing reason, but she knew it was more than that. Joining was almost like a vow to herself. A vow that she would always do what would make her parents proud whether they were here or not because though her father was dead, she knew it was still her duty to be certain that he didn't die in vain. Lily wanted to protect her world from the depraved ideals and she wanted to make a difference. Saying it sounded cliché and naïve, she knew, but in her mind it made perfect sense. Like it was the reason she was born a witch, the reason she was who she was. There was more, but Lily couldn't figure it out yet. She thought that perhaps she would learn in time, as she fought. Maybe then things would become more clear to her, but for the time being she felt unresolved.

There was another thing about leaving Hogwarts that her mind had touched on several times. Lily Evans felt old. At a mere eighteen years of age, she felt more wise and mature than a seventy year old. War does that to people though, and Lily felt as if she had left her childhood behind ages ago.

Disconnecting Lily from her reflection, a tall boy with untidy black hair and glasses could be seen approaching the red head, his hands deep in his pockets. Lily closed her book and smiled up at the boy as he advanced, becoming closer to her spot beside the tree with every passing second until he dropped onto the grass next to her.

"I've been looking for you, you know," James Potter said, looking at her intently with his soft, hazel eyes.

"And you've been searching for ages, haven't you?" Lily supplied for him.

"I went to the common room first, then the library, and then a few classrooms, and finally I came out here," James said, listing off the places with his fingers.

"At least you've gotten your exercise for the day," Lily teased. "So why did you want to find me? It must be important if you searched all those places."

"Nothing too important. I just felt like talking," James said shrugging.

"The Marauders getting too boring for you?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Well considering Sirius is off snogging Emily Shepard, Remus is doing homework, and Peter is in the kitchens, yes they are boring," he said, moving closer to Lily.

"Are Sirius and Emily dating then?" Lily questioned.

"About time, yeah they are. So what were you doing out here?"

"Reading…except, not really. I was trying to read, but all I can think about is leaving Hogwarts. It's all just depressing me," Lily revealed.

James moved until he was sitting behind Lily and then pulled her onto his lap. With his chin resting on her shoulder he said, "I know what you mean. This year seemed to go by so quickly and now all of a sudden we'll be graduating. When I think about it, I see all of us, you, me, and the other Marauders, doing adult things. Then I laugh because can you really imagine Peter living on his own? He can hardly survive here without our help. And I'm just hoping Sirius doesn't end up getting thrown in jail," James said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lily giggled. "You aren't capable of being serious for even five seconds are you?"

"Not a chance," James said as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Honestly though, James. Doesn't the prospect of leaving scare you even a little bit?"

"I guess sort of, but I think I've somehow trained myself to look at the future with excitement. No matter how dark it is, you can still have a bit of fun if you've convinced yourself that things will get better," James explained.

"That works for you?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Well enough, yeah."

"You need to teach me your ways then, Potter," Lily said, leaning her head back against James's chest.

"That kind of art isn't something that can be taught, but if you stick around long enough I think you'll be able to catch on in no time."

"Mmhm." Lily closed her eyes briefly, feeling content as long as James was around. He had a way of assuring her that all would eventually be right in the world, and she had a way of always believing him.

Lily opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet, extending a hand for James to take. He too rose from the ground and took her small hand. "Walk with me?" Lily asked.

"Of course."

Lily led the way around the lake as the pair talked about everything and anything. Lily laughed loudly numerous times as James joked about or made himself look like a fool with his antics.

"And that is how you do a good Asian accent," James said.

"I'm not sure what that was, but it definitely wasn't Asian. You're rubbish at accents," Lily snorted.

"I'm good at everything though," James said, smirking.

"Everything except accents."

"Whatever, I'm sure yours is just as bad if not worse," James defended himself.

"Which is why I won't even try," Lily said, nudging her boyfriend playfully.

James responded by grabbing her around the waist and whispering into her ear with his best Asian accent, "I reckon you're just jealous that I sound attractive using any voice."

Lily turned to face him, shaking her head. "Incredibly jealous, yep."

James grinned as he leaned in to kiss her. Lily's hands found his unkempt hair while his remained at her waist, pulling her closer every moment. The red head allowed herself to be completely immersed in the kiss, her lips moving in perfect sync with James's. All her previous worries evaporated in this moment and she didn't want it to end.

After a minute or so, James pulled away but barely and pressed his forehead to Lily's. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Lily said and she wholly meant it with no doubts on the matter.

And as her lips found James's again, she vaguely became aware of the smell in the air, the grass underfoot, and the sun beating against her skin. For the first time in weeks, it felt like Spring, and Spring was always full of happy memories and of hope. Spring was Lily's favorite season and so as she continued kissing James, her hands clinging on to his shirt, she registered her new sense of stability.


End file.
